


Без поцелуя истинной любви

by Literary_Yandere



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fairytale reference
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere
Summary: В высоком замке спит не принцесса - королева. И чтобы снять заклятье, пробудить ее, прекрасный принц должен поцеловать ее.Вот только Эмма - не принц.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Без поцелуя истинной любви

Что ж, подумал Робин Гуд, «чаща из роз» звучит куда приятнее, чем выглядит.  
На мгновение им овладело жгучее желание повернуть назад и больше никогда не пытаться проникнуть в замок. Но… Фея сказала ему, что там, под самой золоченой крышей, в глубоком волшебном сне на шелковых простынях лежит самая прекрасная женщина королевства. К тому же, его правительница. Это звучало еще заманчивей, чем «чаща из роз». А на деле оказалось…  
Робин, как мог, исследовал густо разросшиеся кусты, и, на свое счастье, нашел нечто вроде нахоженной тропы. «Ловушка!» — было его первой мыслью. Второй же он успокоил себя: да нет, должно быть, осталась прореха после десятка неудачливых предшественников Робина.  
Да, королева спала давно, вот уже несколько лет. И, говорили, могла проспать неизмеримо больше, если ее не разбудит поцелуй истинной любви. Насчет истинной любви к незнакомой женщине Робин сомневался (хотя и видел портрет королевы — о, она была хороша, как все драгоценности мира!), однако условия звучали… несложно. В устах феи.  
Робин невольно вспомнил, как ему пришлось ухаживать за Мэриан. Нет, он ценил ее, но, видит Бог, все эти конфетно-букетные периоды страшно утомляли его! А тут — можно было сразу перейти к поцелуям.  
Звучит, как бесплатный сыр в мышеловке, подумал Робин.  
И тотчас охнул — шип разорвал рубашку на его бицепсе. Да, проход меж кустов явно прорубал кто-то пониже Робина и вовсе не такой широкоплечий.  
Не стоило быть беспечным и брести, погружаясь в свои мысли. Робин подумал, уж не забралось ли ему в голову то же самое сонное заклятие, что овладело королевой? Он редко бывал так рассеян… Или это просто облегчение, что скоро испытание будет позади, начнется роскошная жизнь в замке при красавице-жене, деньгах и власти, расхолаживало его? Вот такое с Робином и прежде пару раз бывало, как с любым другим человеком. Часто люди совершают эту ошибку — расслабляются, вместо того, чтобы сделать последний рывок к победе, полагая, что дело в шляпе.  
Ну вот, опять. Снова что-то кольнуло Робина, на сей раз в шею. Высунулось сбоку, как живое…  
— Лучше не двигайся.  
Это был не шип. Шею Робина скребло остро отточенное острие меча.  
— Дальше ты не пройдешь. Оставь свои денежки, сколько есть, и поворачивай назад. Сапоги с тебя, честное слово, снимать не буду.  
Робин посмотрел на лезвие меча, рукоять, руку в перчатке — ничуть не дрожавшую, и, наконец, встретился глазами с девушкой, что преградила ему путь. Светловолосой, довольно привлекательной и очень, очень суровой, судя по сдвинутым к переносице бровям.  
— Эй, полегче. Я, между прочим, знаменитый Робин Гуд!  
— Значит, и понятие «кошелек или жизнь» тебе знакомо.  
Робин подумал, что он может легко победить эту симпатяжку. В конце концов, это же просто девушка!  
С другой стороны, он может и проиграть. И никто не будет дознаваться, что с ним стало на пути к замку спящей королевы. Отсюда многие возвращались ни с чем, но многие и пропадали навсегда. В королевстве говорили, что тех, последних, тоже забирал волшебный сон, рассеянный вокруг замка. Робин теперь в этом сильно сомневался. Блондиночка с мечом сонной совсем не выглядела.  
— Ты не торопись, дружок, размышляй, я долго могу держать меч у твоей шеи, и он не дрогнет. — Сказала девушка с усмешкой.  
Робин развязал кошель на поясе.  
Чтоб она провалилась!

Про разбойницу он тоже слышал. Только не верил. Вся эта история, которую рассказывали о ней и королеве, от начала и до конца звучала, как выдумка. Не могло быть такого у них в королевстве. Не могло!  
А говорили вот что: что королева Реджина, якобы, хотела сыграть свадьбу с принцессой Эммой. И много было тех, кому этот союз был как кость в горле. Но, пройдя сквозь многие и многие испытания, наконец, нашли эти девушки возможность сочетаться браком.  
И вот тогда… в самый день их свадьбы на пир явились два могущественных колдуна.  
Имена их редко назывались, но каждый, кто слышал эту историю, знал, о ком речь. Два колдуна… неизвестно, пригласили их на свадьбу или нет, это все равно не имело значения — они бы наслали свои проклятия в любом случае. Они просто не хотели союза принцессы Эммы и королевы Реджины. Не предрекли колдуны королеве ни веретена, ни яблока, ни какой другой напасти, а просто сказали: сон. И Реджина тотчас закрыла глаза и упала на пол, недвижимая, зачарованная злой волей…  
Эмму их черная волшба не коснулась. Не из жалости, не из расположения — как раз наоборот.  
— Королева очнется от поцелуя, — сказал первый колдун.  
— Но только это должен быть поцелуй мужчины! И никак иначе. — Добавил второй, когда Эмма бросилась к невесте.  
Даже у Зелены в худшие ее дни, даже у Фионы не достало бы коварства для подобного проклятия.  
Эмма сидела на холодном мраморном полу, держа голову Реджины на коленях. Колдуны исчезли в клубах дыма. Вся зала погрузилась в безмолвие. Эмма подумала, что гости поражены, как и она, но когда, спустя многие и многие минуты, нашла в себе силы оторваться от лица любимой, обнаружила, что все окружающие также под заклятием волшебного сна.

Так Эмма стала разбойницей при замке. Время от времени ее унылое существование нарушали принцы и короли, кому казалась заманчивой идея заполучить себе Реджину. Тогда Эмма обирала их — впрочем, без жадности. Она не брала больше, чем ей было нужно для жизни. Во всяком случае, она никогда не ставила себе иной задачи. Эмма просто должна была хоть как-то, хоть чем-то питаться. Ну и иногда покупать к зиме сапоги потеплее. Каждый раз, выбираясь в город на ярмарку, она содрогалась от страха почти ежеминутно. Нет, ловить ее и тащить в тюрьму никто не стал бы. Эмма не сомневалась, что ни один принц, герцог, барон — и кто еще ошивался вокруг замка? Она уже и не помнила — не проболтался о своем афронте ни единой живой душе. Если по округе и ходили слухи, что колдуны приставили к спящей королеве злющую охранительницу, то никто не соотносил их с Эммой. Да полноте, вот эта статная блондинка с грустным лицом и тоской в глазах — приспешница колдунов?  
Что ж, могла бы ответить им на это Эмма, вы их просто не знаете. О, этих колдунов вы точно не знаете так, как я.  
Эмма не сомневалась, что для нее у них тоже припасено какое-нибудь мерзкое проклятие, которое совершенно разлучит их с Реджиной. Навсегда. Бесповоротно. Самым жестоким и чудовищным образом. Только она пока не знала, какое. И старалась не гадать. К чему? Ей и так становилось жутко при мысли, что, пока она приценивается к брюкве на рынке, по зарослям розовых кустов может красться какой-нибудь принц. Или разбойник. Судя по последнему посетителю замкового «сада», в ближайших королевствах закончились аристократы, готовые рискнуть ради незнакомой — пусть и сколь угодно знатной и очаровательной — женщины.  
Может, оно и к лучшему, думала Эмма. Вот бы было счастье, если б она угадала!

Но она не могла знать наверняка.

Вечерами Эмма поднималась по винтовой лестнице в спальню Реджины, устраивалась подле любимой, порой прямо на полу, и сидела так, подремывая. Мечтая. Это ложе они должны были разделить в ночь после свадьбы, знаменуя начало новой, счастливой жизни. Которая сгинула, подразнив мечтой, так и не воплотившись в жизнь. Лживое сладкое обещание судьбы.  
Иногда Эмма осторожно целовала Реджину, едва касаясь прохладной кожи. В лоб, в губы, в тыльную сторону ладони. На королеву это никак не действовало.  
И Эмма отступала. Отходила к окну или прятала лицо в коленях. Она могла сидеть так часами, пока шею и спину не начинало сводить. Хотя бы до рассвета она могла провести так, скорченной на коврике, возле реджининых туфель, третий год не знавших ее ноги. Но порой было лучше уж так, чем отчаявшись прижиматься щекой к едва теплым рукам любимой женщины. Слишком порой было жутко — видеть бессильной, безвольной некогда могущественную Реджину. Королеву, у которой никто из подданных не решился бы встать на пути.  
Иногда Эмма думала, что, может быть, у нее нет другого выхода, кроме как позволить одному из принцев или рыцарей войти в башню, поцеловать ее невесту и… увести ее с собой. Да, колдуны, ни первый, ни второй не сказали этого прямо, но Эмма знала, что случится. Поцелуй привяжет Реджину к ее спасителю.  
Иногда в полусне Эмме виделись и другие варианты. Дикие, страшные. Ей казалось, что она готова дать кому-то поцеловать Реджину, полагая, что у нее хватит реакции вонзить меч прежде, чем королева откроет глаза и увидит… нет, нет, нет. Эти мысли были не ее. Слишком злые, слишком чудовищные. Кто-то когда-то подсказал их ей, она не могла вспомнить имени — на языке крутилось разом слишком много слогов. Она смутно помнила того гостя. Он не претендовал на Реджину, но сделал Эмме много предложений, равно соблазнительных и ужасных. Большинство из них она забыла. Слишком у большинства была высока цена. Нет, пиррова победа — не для нее. Тот человек сказал, что вернется однажды и спросит Эмму еще раз, быть может, ее решение переменится.  
Пока оно оставалось прежним. Эмма страдала, но еще находила в себе силы говорить «нет» злу. Был ведь еще кто-то, кого Эмма любила. Не так, как Реджину, не тем образом, но ничуть не меньше. Он верил в нее. А она его забыла и сама не знала, как так вышло. Но любить не переставала, и потому радовалась, что сейчас он далеко. Проклятие его не коснулось. Он говорил, что она — Спасительница.  
Почему же и теперь спасителем Реджины не могла быть Эмма?  
О, она знала ответ на этот вопрос. Не хотела думать о нем слишком часто, но она его знала.  
Для нее уготована другая судьба. Другое проклятие. Еще страшнее.  
Может быть, когда-нибудь она вспомнит эти годы внутри клетки из розовых кустов, как время мира и покоя.


End file.
